


What Am I Missing

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Super Powereds - Drew Hayes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: The embrace Vince gives him has Nick wondering what their past relationship was.





	What Am I Missing

Nicolas thought he had everything covered. He knew how he meeting Vince would go. The bear hug threw everything out. What was their relationship before? How much did his past-self leave out of the entries?


End file.
